


Dinner Theatre

by TCbook



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Autofellatio, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCbook/pseuds/TCbook
Summary: Will wasn’t sure if he was ready to take the big step with Hannibal, it would be like leaping over the fourth base and go straight for a  full home run.Hannibal had an unexpected and unconventional way to get into it.





	Dinner Theatre

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is just porn.
> 
> Many thanks to my lovely friend and beta @obfuscatedheart check her stuff! is amazing.

Will wasn’t sure if he was ready to take the big step with Hannibal, it would be like leaping over the fourth base and go straight for a full home run.   
They had started with dates at home, before venturing outside. They had a really great time after they healed, laughing and talking without double meanings, without a knife hiding inside sleeves. Just the two of them completely bare for each other, figuratively, but not physically.

“We could try something, start with sharing intimacy in another way.”

“I don’t know if I’m ready to touch you… what if…”

“There’s no requirement for touching to share intimacy.”

Hannibal had suggested something different, intimate. Another step for them since the attraction was there but not moving forward. They met in Hannibal’s room that evening and Will had to sit in the arm chair placed in front of the bed. A queen-sized bed covered in reds and greys that matched the dark wood of the floor, the posts of the bed and the headboard.

“You just sit there Will, and do nothing.” Hannibal says with a little smile curling his lips.

Will watches as Hannibal silently gathers some things from his nightstand, carefully nesting them on the bed, taking off his sweater and folding it inside the small dresser. Then returns to his place in front of Will sat at the foot of his bed, carefully undoing his laces, caressing the leather of his shoes before taking them off, hands massaging his toes and each foot before planting them on the little carpet under him.

Will watches him, curious about what this was going to become, their eyes meeting every time with renewed intensity. He licks his lips when he realises that the direction of this act was completely out of his hands, Will decides to relax, or try to at least, leaning harder against the back of the chair and tilting his head up to see, to watch and enjoy.

Hannibal followed with his pants. His hands made a whole show of palming their way down his sides, showing the outlines of his ribcage and pectorals under his shirt to finally open his belt, sliding it off and leaving it on the dresser. With precise hands he opened the two hidden buttons of his slacks and slid the zipper down, letting the halves part and fall from his narrow hips.

Will watches as Hannibal stands there, pants pooling in a heap covering his sock clad feet, boney knees and slightly hairy legs positioned like a fine mannequin who was unbuttoning his cuffs and shirt. Will had seen him undressing before, he had even seen him naked while they recovered, but the energy of this intimacy was like the salt of the sea, something you could feel on your tongue without having to drink of it.

Hannibal shifts in his place, almost calling for Will’s attention from his legs to a little higher, boxers showing between the opened halves of his shirt with an interested bulge filling the space of his crotch. Hannibal rolled his cuffs up carelessly before cupping his crotch with one big hand, the covered thickening bulge being squeezed and massaged, filling the gaps between Hannibal’s fingers while he let out a little satisfied huff. He cupped and caressed, stroked and squeezed several times over the dark green of his boxers, until Will noticed the little dark stain starting to form where the tip of Hannibal’s cock rests trapped between warm skin and cloth.

Hannibal let his hands leave his crotch to caress up, over his middle, up to the fur that covered his chest all the way to his neck, showing off the great line that his body could make in the perfect lighting of his room. When his hands moved down his thumbs caught at the hem of his boxers, pulling them down until they fell from his knees to the floor.

Will watched as the boxers slid down, uncovering the neatly kept bush of pubes before the elastic pressed and gave over the hardening mound of Hannibal’s cock and then caught between it and his sack before they were discarded. Hannibal shifted again, stretching his arms and back letting his cock move and drip shiny pearls of precome from the covered tip to the clothes at his feet. Will felt his mouth go dry, every movement of Hannibal’s feeling like a very well practiced choreographed dance just for his eyes. Will let his hands crawl from their place folded over his thighs to the arms of the chair.

Hannibal smiles at him showing the points of his teeth and sat, his shirt framing the sides of his body and covering the upper part of his arms, his right hand searched blindly for the things he had left over the bed. His left hand enveloping his cock and stroking it with care, chest twitching under his own ministrations, thumb smearing the moisture gathered at the tip.

The sound of a cap opening startles Will away from the mesmerizing movements of Hannibal’s hand over his own cock a little bottle of lube now resting beside him open and ready. Hannibal was smiling more, lips parted and his breath deepening. His cheeks splashing with a soft rosy tone that crossed over the bridge of his nose, he parted his legs further, sack resting over the edge of the soft looking duvet, cock almost dripping with precome. Hannibal tilts his head, making solid eye contact for a few moments before letting a thick line of saliva drip from his tongue to his cock. Suddenly both his hands grab his cock. Making a display of using both of those large hands to masturbate, to uncover the head, to cup and tug at his balls, to speed the pace of his hands and make his hips jump, his breath catch and his forehead shine with sweat.

Will shifted in the chair, his fingers digging into the arms of the chair his feet unmoving.

Hannibal lets a small sound leave his throat, a small snarl tugging his lips before letting his length go to bob completely hard between his legs. Hannibal scoots backwards on the bed, shifting to sit half across it. Will watches as Hannibal lifts his legs to his chest. Lube slick fingers circling and breaching the puckered muscle slow soothing motions, one digit easily slipping in. Hannibal makes a satisfied face with every digit that is pushed in. His voice getting louder with each moan when he is three fingers deep inside himself. His open shirt holding the big frame of his back tightly, biting his biceps were it had been rolled.

Will is rapt with attention seeing every detail he can take from Hannibal’s body; the way his cock jumps, the sound his slick fingers make with each quick move in and out of his ass, the pattern his left hand makes over his chest when it isn’t stroking his cock at the same pace as his right hand finger fucks himself. It was truly something to behold, something Hannibal wanted him to witness and share in their intimacy.

When Hannibal’s moans reach a new level of softness Will sees both his hands stop their tasks to grab one of the pillows placing it under his hips. Then Hannibal lifts his hips further, body bending across the bed for Will’s display, his knees suspended in the air past his head. One hand guiding itself back to his hole his cock dangling over his own face, precome dripping in a slow drop over curling lips.

Will let out the air he had been holding since they had the conversation about sharing intimacy that morning. A breath that felt like it had stoked the fire warming the core of his body with something that Hannibal could have heard like a whine.

Will opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, lips sticking and eyes unmoving. Hannibal’s lips part to let a fat drop of precome land on his tongue before holding his knees up, opening his legs more and bending until the first third of his cock was inside his mouth with a loud moan around his cock. Three glistening fingers deep inside his ass and one had clawing the duvet for leverage.

Will watches as Hannibal’s brows furrowed and his eyes rolled back at his own taste and pleasure, lips sealing around his cock head, while his fingers kept fucking his hole. Fingers curling and stretching scissoring and rubbing, moving his hips enough for his cock to slid in and out his lips, tongue caressing along, Will watched how Hannibal licked and sucked, lapped and kissed his own length with hunger, angling his neck, reaching for more and more inside his mouth. Hannibal sucked quick and frantinc while his fingers moved inside his stretched ass, he was moaning around his cock, sucking at every drop of translucent liquid that oozed from the slit, mouthing moans along the length of the shaft he could reach.

Will found himself sitting almost on the edge of the chair, hands clawing at the armrests keeping him from moving further enraptured. Hannibal was moaning deeply, his fingers leaving his ass to with a slick sound to squeeze and yank his cock, his mouth kissing his cockead hungrily and messily, Will saw one sharp canine graze over the soft skin of the gland to then engulf it back inside his mouth while his hand kept the stroking rhythm, a long tremor shook his core quaking his abs and hips. Hannibal was waiting mouth wide open eyes darting between his length and Will, a velvety moan left his mouth when he came his hand never stopping the quick strokes through his orgasm. Thick spurts of pearly come dripping inside his mouth and over his tongue, hips stuttering and bending again to suck the last drops of it with a hum, eyes dark and labored breath fighting to keep eye contact with Will who he fought to breathe evenly after watching the breathtaking display.

Hannibal licked his lips before slowly lowering his hips and back with the help of his hands, massaging the dimples of his hips before carefully sitting down, shirt wrinkled and stained with sweat, hair disheveled eyes dark and shining, some droplets of come still staining his upper lip and cheeks.

Will fixed his sight on him, standing up with grace, naked body except for the open shirt and his socks that barely hid the way Hannibal stretched and curled his toes when he came. Hannibal approached him still sitting in the armchair, hands anchoring him to his place doing nothing, legs wide open to let his own hard on press less torturously against the front of his jeans.

Hannibal curled his upper lip in a smile, the smile the cat gives when he’s about to eat the ortolan.

“I told you that you didn’t need to do anything.” Hannibal said dropping to his knees, the width of his shoulders fitting perfectly between Will’s open knees.

Will doesn’t move, watching with open eyes how Hannibal slid his face along the inseam of his jeans, nosing the cross between his legs. His hands that moments before were inside him and all over him were now deftly opening his fly.

Will dug his fingers harder, the pattern of the chair tapestry branding his fingertips while he watched Hannibal free his cock and swallowing it down, his mouth hot and soft, his tongue cradling the uncovered head and sucking him down, Will lets a quiet moan leave his lips, and his eyes to close for a second.

“You can sit there Will, and do nothing.” Hannibal had said before he opened himself until gaped sweetly, before he sucked his own cock until completion.

Will lost his anchor when Hannibal smeared his come stained face along his lenght to suck kisses from his balls to the tip, one full body shudder moving Will to sit straighter on the chair, clasping a handfull of Hannibal’s hair and rocking his hips up to fuck inside his mouth.

“Ye’bastard.” Will bit through clenched teeth, feeling how Hannibal relaxed his throat and let his cock invade the warm space a couple of thrusts more holding his orgasm at bay, letting Hannibal go and resuming his place grabbing the armrests with renewed strength.

Will watched Hannibal lick his lips and smirk, eyes full of fire that burned the soft parts of his insides, Hannibal moved crawling from the hard wood floor to his lap, big hands cupping his face, and neck, Hannibal’s soft cock resting over Will’s belly sticky and leaking with interest.

Will doesn’t move, his hands holding the armrests, his eyes not moving from Hannibal’s, his solid weight slowly rocking against him making Will’s spit slathered cock rub and press between Hannibal’s asscheeks, a slow tease that stopped as suddenly as everything started.

Will felt Hannibal’s hands cup his face one last time, eyes fond.

"How did you enjoy this activity? Would you be averse to repeating it?" Hannibal asked, body shifting to stand up.

Will felt the weight of Hannibal’s body like an anchor keeping him from the surface, unable to speak but capable to nod but still not understanding the turmoil of feelings that kept him bound to the chair.

“Great, perhaps we shall do it again tomorrow.” Hannibal said giving him a sweet, innocent smile, his body still warming his crotch his hands and face still sticky with cum, sweat sticking his hair, staining his shirt, his heart beating fast enough to turn his cheeks red.

Will watched Hannibal look for leverage and stand up, stopping him before he could move, one hand leaving the chair to clasp his shoulder quickly and push him back against him.

“Will, is there something more-” Hannibal asked him sweetly.

“Ride me.” Will’s hand went back to the chair.

Will’s saw how Hannibal’s composure broke, his eyes smiling, his blush deepening.

“Don’t make me say it twice.” Will growled softly.

Will felt Hannibal lifting up and reaching under him to guide Will’s cock inside himself. Will doesn’t let his hands leave the armrests, it was the deal, until he let a strangled moan part his teeth when Hannibal lowered himself over his cock, sinking down completely, both closing their eyes with pleasure and moaning the other’s name when Hannibal enveloped him completely.

Will felt the blistering heat enveloping him and squeeze his cock with movement up and down almost leave him without air. But the real pleasure was in the sound and image of the man in front of him completely undone, smelling Hannibal’s body so close, feeling him moan through his body, hearing the small sounds he made with every rock of his hips while he bit his lips and closed his eyes tight.

“Will” Hannibal moaned. 

“Fuck, oh fuck.” Will answered without control. 

With the next stong slide of Hannibal's hips Will came, hands clasping Hannibal’s arms and clutching him close, body trembling with aftershocks that made Will cum deep inside. His first instinct making him bury his nose in Hannibal's uncovered chest, whimpering, mouthing at the skin there. 

“Yes, you were right, I was ready.” Will said before Hannibal could say anything. 

Will looked at him then, and couldn’t help but kiss the smug smile that followed his declaration, catching Hannibal off guard, body stiffening for one second before leaning eagerly, sighing when they parted. 

Will felt Hannibal press his nose to his hair before standing up, come leaking and running down his long legs before getting a small towel to clean them and retrieve his ruined clothes from the floor when Will stopped him in his tracks.

“I’m staying here the night. That okay with you?” 

He sees Hannibal smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it, I had so much fun writing this little filthy thing.
> 
> Twitter @tc_book   
> Tumblr @tcbook


End file.
